


Always

by JosephWildeHopps



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephWildeHopps/pseuds/JosephWildeHopps
Summary: This one-shot serves as an AU spin-off of my larger work "Out of Ashes: A Zootopia Story".Joseph Wilde and Jamie Hopps--two mammals who couldn't be more different, and yet their love is as true as any the world has ever known. Joseph, a fox, is the adopted son of Officer Nick Wilde, and Jamie, a bunny, is the younger sister of Officer Judy Hopps. Theirs is a tale as old as time: a glance, a song, and a storm, then a date, a kiss, and a declaration of love--and now, heat. Their love is so strong that Jamie's own body is telling her that she needs him, and Joseph is more than ready to give himself to her. He is hers, he was hers, and he will be hers...always.





	Always

The house was silent as the grave as Joseph gently shut his bedroom door and proceeded slowly towards his freshly made bed, on the edge of which sat his girlfriend, her caramel-color fur bleached yellow by the dim light of the red-shaded lamp on his bedside table. The fox had his gaze lowered to the floor, and the first part of Jamie he saw was her big bunny feet, one of which was nervously thumping against the bedspread, almost matching the racing of his own heart. He cautiously moved his eyes up her bare caramel legs, finally catching on the red see-through lace that descended just past the bunny's waist. Her private areas were covered in opaque black lace beneath the red, and Joseph could feel his usually loose-fitting khakis becoming almost agonizingly tight as he raked his eyes over the girl he loved. The young fox felt his mouth go drier than Sahara Square and his heart speed up erratically as he shifted his gaze from Jamie's chest and shoulders to the caramel-and-cream fur of her throat. Joseph lifted his eyes upward and finally looked upon his girlfriend's face, the light from the few flickering taper candles placed around the bedroom throwing devious shadows across her nervous features. Her chocolate-tipped ears were hanging loosely behind her head, her tiny bunny nose was twitching slightly, and her sky-blue eyes were wide, trained on the fox in front of her as the tiniest but purest of smiles grazed her lips.

Joseph's pale green short-sleeved dress shirt and cerulean tie felt uncomfortably warm and constricting as he carefully lowered himself onto the bed, sitting only a few inches away from the girl who was soon to be his lover. He unconsciously lifted up his bushy orange fox tail and wrapped it around Jamie, scooting closer to her so that the fur of their arms just barely grazed against one another, sending an electric charge through each of the mammals. The fox took a deep breath, inhaling the rabbit's scent—spring breeze, strawberry shampoo, and the very,  _very_ powerful scent of heat that was rolling off of her in tsunami-like waves. The musky odor set Joseph's heart racing even faster than before, and caused him to begin sucking in rapid, shallow breaths, much as Jamie had done when he had first held her in his arms.

"Hey," the bunny said in the soft voice of an angel, "it's okay." She gently laid her caramel paw on his black one, an action which only exacerbated his nervous state. "You…you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," Joseph responded immediately. "And not just because you're… _so beautiful._ " The last two words came out choked, as if the truth they proclaimed was causing the fox physical pain—and, given how tightly the zipper of his pants was digging in to an  _extremely_  sensitive part of his body, one could say that it was. "I want to do this for you," he continued, his voice trembling ever so slightly. "You said you needed this, that you needed…m-m-me. And I promised you that I would always be here for you, no matter what."

Jamie felt the familiar tears beginning to press against the backs of her eyes at Joseph's sweetness and selflessness, along with a flood of hormones flowing from her brain to her body, causing her to throb with desire. How did he always know exactly what to say to her?

Instead of voicing her thoughts, the bunny merely blinked away the loving tears and leaned into her boyfriend's strong but gentle embrace, just slightly brushing her lips against his, the heat of his breath and the sound of his racing heart causing the heat to flare up within her a thousand fold. "I love you," she whispered against his mouth.

"I love you more," the fox replied breathlessly. He felt that old familiar fire ignite in his chest once again, but this time, he let it burn. He had been fighting his passions for Jamie for so long, and now it was finally time to set the animal inside him free. Not because he wanted her so badly—though he certainly did-but because  _she_ wanted  _him._ Had said that she  _needed_ him, that she was in love with him, that she was almost in pain from the heat and that he was the only one who could help her. And Joseph knew that he would do anything, absolutely anything in the world for Jamie, no matter what it cost him. Tonight, the cost of helping the girl he loved would be the final piece of himself that he had been holding on to since his old life, the one thing that no one had yet been able to take away from him. As he pressed his lips to Jamie's once more, Joseph knew that there was no one he would rather give this to—no one he would rather give himself to—than this bunny who had changed his life.

After several seconds of kissing, the fox and bunny broke apart, both of their chests heaving with laborious breaths at the prospect of what they were about to do. "Are you ready?" Jamie asked him breathlessly, her sky-blue eyes locking on his jade ones.

"Only if you are," Joseph replied, though, in truth, he was feeling more frightened and nervous than he ever had before. "This is about you, after all."

"No," Jamie said, shaking her head slightly as a smile played at her lips once again. She got off Joseph's bed and stood before him, the light from the candles behind her shining through her lacy garments and outlining her small but stunning form. She placed her paws softly on his kneecaps, gently spreading his legs apart so that she could stand in the space between his khaki-clad thighs. She felt the heat and tension of him pressing against her belly as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck, and gently began nuzzling her boyfriend as she had the morning after the storm. "It's about us," she finished seductively as she slowly backed away from Joseph, eliciting an almost pained whine from the reynard's trembling lips.

Jamie stood before Joseph once again, her chocolate-tipped ears standing erect on top of her head. Standing mere inches away from him, she slowly raised her shaking paws to her shoulders, grasping the thin, lacy straps of her lingerie as she vainly tried to control her nervous breathing. "I love you, Joseph Wilde," she told him, her voice brimming with sincerity.

"I love you too, Jamie Hopps," the fox replied, feeling tears of joy press against his eyes as a mixture of excitement and fear made a tornado in his chest. His eyes were locked so intently on Jamie's that he scarcely noticed the shoulder straps of her lingerie slip down her arms. "I love you more than anything."

With Joseph's declaration ringing in her ears, Jamie let gravity take hold of the lacy garment, and felt the feather-light fabric cascade to her feet a moment later, revealing her completely to the boy she loved. She felt the tiniest of drafts against her bare backside, which caused her tail to twitch involuntarily, but all her attention was on the reaction of the fox in front of her as Joseph saw his girlfriend naked for the very first time.

She saw his warm amber eyes widen (in shock or awe, she couldn't tell) and his orange-and-white jaw drop open slightly, his shoulders tensing and his paws tightly clenching the edges of the mattress he sat on. His breathing began to accelerate to the point where he was practically hyperventilating, the pupils of his eyes expanding massively as he ran them over her caramel body.

"Joey?" she asked him nervously, simultaneously worried by his breathing and self-conscious at his reaction. She mindlessly raised her left paw to the left side of her abdomen, unconsciously trying to cover the deep, jagged scar that broke the pristine flow of her fur, a memento of the tree branch that had almost claimed her life as a child. "Baby, are you okay?"

Joseph simply sat there and stared at her, his eyes bugging out and his shoulders heaving with labored breaths as his gaze lingered on Jamie's bare chest and shoulders, slowly and gently gliding down her abdomen and waistline until he stopped at her feet. He seemed to have been stricken dumb.

"Joseph?" the rabbit repeated, slowly and cautiously moving towards him, doing her best to hide her scar with her clasped paws. "Wh-what's wrong?" She stopped just past his knees, standing still in the space between his parted legs. She chanced a glance down at the place where his thighs met, and was surprised to see that something—a considerably  _large_  something—was seemingly trying to escape the prison of his pants. Even so, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Only one boy had ever seen her naked before, on the night of her junior prom, and Jamie had felt that he had looked at her more like a triple-stack Bugga Burger meal than a lover. She couldn't be sure if Joseph's reaction was normal for a first time.

Jamie's voice shook as she spoke again, fearing her boyfriend's reply. "Is it…is it the scar?" she asked him tentatively, almost unknowingly trying to cover her chest with her arms.

Joseph's only response was to swiftly raise a pair of trembling, black-furred paws to Jamie's wrists, stopping their ascent to her chest and preventing her from covering herself. He gently lowered them back to her sides, his breathing beginning to slow slightly as he drew his eyes up and down her magnificent body.

"You…" the fox just barely managed to choke out, "are… _so beautiful._ " The last words came out with a tiny sob as a few tiny tears of joy leaked from Joseph's eyes. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  _All of you._ "

Jamie gulped nervously, her heart moved by the fox's words. "Even this?" she said softly, using a caramel finger to trace the path of the scar down her abdomen.

"It's you," Joseph responded, tentatively reaching out to trace the broken fur with his own index finger. His touch caused Jamie to suck in a breath, a pulse of wetness resounding between her legs. "It's part of who you are," he explained further. "And who you are is perfect, Jamie. Every.  _Single_.  _Inch of you_."

"Then touch me," the rabbit blurted out, grabbing Joseph's paws and laying them on her shoulders. "Touch all of me, Joseph."

"As you wish, Buttercup," the reynard said with a playful grin, slowly but surely running his paws down Jamie's arms. The feeling of her fur beneath his paw pads caused his pants to tighten even further and his heart to pound maniacally. Evidently, Jamie enjoyed the action, too, since, as he briefly grasped her paws and then made his way up her inner arms to her armpits, a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and her eyes closed in ecstasy. Joseph cupped her small but perfect cream-colored breasts in his paws, the claws on the tips of his thumbs gently stroking her rapidly stiffening nipples. He wrapped his arms further around her, the claw on his right index finger tracing the curve of her spine down her back until it came to rest on top of her tail, his left caressing her hip. He gave her little cotton tail a gentle tweak, causing a sound somewhere between a giggle and a moan to escape Jamie's lips.

"Rabbit's tails are very sensitive, you know," she breathed out.

"I'm counting on it," Joseph replied deviously, his confidence rising with every passing second. He moved his paws to gently but firmly grasp the cheeks of Jamie's backside, and leaned forward to press his snout into her chest, inhaling her scent as if it were the only thing that could give him life. As his paws softly kneaded Jamie's rear, his claws just barely pricking against her skin, Joseph began to plant tender kisses into the fur of Jamie's chest, deftly swaying from side to side so that he could press his lips to each of her now fully-erect nipples, the tip of his tongue darting out daringly to caress each appendage.

" _Oh,_ " Jamie moaned as Joseph's tongue sent shivers through her naked body. "You sure…this is your first time?"

"I'm sure," the young fox assured her, and closed his eyes as his lips began to move down Jamie's abdomen towards her belly button, his paws continuing to deftly massage her buttocks like two soft balls of dough. The fox's muzzle veered to his right, his warm lips tracing the indent of Jamie's scar from her ribcage downward, stopping just at her pelvic bone. Joseph placed one final, lingering kiss on the slightly thicker mound of cream-colored fur that marked his girlfriend's pubis, the musky scent coming from between her legs almost knocking him out in ecstasy.

"Don't stop," the bunny begged him, laying her paws on the back of his head and pressing his face against her. She gently stroked his pointy orange ears and heard a growl of pleasure emanate from her fox's chest. "For the love of God, please don't stop."

"I won't, for the love of  _you_ ," Joseph murmured into her fur. As he continued to nuzzle her, he felt Jamie's paws descend to his throat, shakily undoing his tie. As she pulled the blue fabric free of his pale green collar, the fox darted his head upward, kissing Jamie firmly on the mouth, his paws ascending to her shoulders so as to more firmly press her against him.

"I love you," the bunny groaned into his lips.

"I love you more," Joseph insisted.

"Touch me, Joseph," Jamie told him.

"I am touching you," the fox replied, his right paw cupping Jamie's heated cheek.

"Not there," she explained, grasping his paw and guiding it downward, and gently pressed his clawed fingertips into the space between her legs. "Here."

The fox felt his mind erupt like a volcano as he felt Jamie's heat and wetness against his fingertips. The thinly-furred skin was dripping with desire and burning as though with fever, giving literal credence to Jamie's being "in heat". He kissed her again, more roughly this time, and slid his paw between her caramel thighs, her heated wetness coating his fur like a musky rain. Joseph pressed his thumb into what he somehow instinctively knew to be the point of maximum pleasure as his other fingers explored Jamie's body. She moaned erratically against his mouth as the pads on his fingers found her opening. With his thumb pressed against her clitoris and his middle digit beginning to slip between her folds, his index and pinky fingers gently but firmly rubbed her outer lips back and forth, back and forth. He briefly recalled the nightmare he had had about Jamie, the one in which he had touched her exactly like he was doing now, but the squeaks of pleasure the bunny was letting out reminded him that she wanted this—that she wanted him.

With that ecstatic thought, Joseph swiftly guided his middle finger between Jamie's fiery folds. He pressed into her up to the second knuckle, but was stopped by Jamie's sudden cry.

"What is it?" the fox asked, as he pulled away from the kiss they had been sharing, leaving his finger inside of her for fear of scratching her with his claw. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jamie moaned out, a glowing smile spreading across her face. "Dear God, no." She rolled her hips forward slightly, causing Joseph's finger to slide completely into her and another cry of pleasure to escape her lips. "That just feels really,  _really_ good, baby," she continued, a pinched expression on her face. "Sweet cheese and crackers, please keep doing that."

"Whatever you want," Joseph said lovingly, and began to slowly glide his finger in and out of Jamie's body, periodically wriggling it around inside her and rubbing his thumb pad along her pleasure point. It took only a few minutes of this for Jamie's breathing to become as heavy as a freight train, cries and squeaks and moans of pleasure bursting from her lips with every one of Joseph's strokes as she matched his rhythm with her hips. She placed her paws on the fox's shoulders, her nails digging into his shirt as she began to repeatedly clench herself around his finger, tightening so hard she was afraid she would soon hear his bones crack.

" _Oh, my God_ ," the rabbit moaned in ecstasy, shutting her eyes as her mind began to go white. She could feel herself approaching the threshold at the speed of light, and knew that she was mere seconds away from climaxing. She had wanted them to finish together for the first time, wanted to make this as special for Joseph as she knew it would be for her, but there was no turning back now. "Oh, Joey, I think I'm gonna—"

Her sentence was left unfinished, the final word replaced by a shaking scream as the fox she loved pressed his thumb once more into her point of pleasure, rubbing it with loving ferocity as waves of pleasure shook Jamie's body. Her mind exploded with ecstasy, and she could swear that she saw literal fireworks dancing behind her eyelids as dopamine flooded her brain, her walls clenching Joseph's finger so tightly she was sure it would shatter inside her.

What was supposed to be a moment of ecstasy ended up lasting close to a minute, as Joseph continued to slide his now dripping-wet paw in and out of her vagina and along her lips, his thumb constantly rubbing at her clit. Once the shoulder-shaking waves of pleasure had finally subsided, Jamie let out a series of long, deep breaths, and then pressed her mouth roughly to the fox's, kissing him so hard it almost hurt.

" _Jesus tapdancing Christ, Joey,_ " she gasped out to him.

"Might be best if we didn't bring Him into this, regardless of how He dances," Joseph quipped playfully. "I'd rather not get struck down by lightning right as I'm about to make love for the first time."

Jamie let out a giggle at her boyfriend's joke, giving him a playful shove against the shoulder. "Dumb fox," she said, her breathing beginning to calm.

"Perfect bunny," the vulpine responded, grabbing Jamie's right paw in his left and bringing it to his muzzle. He brushed his lips against her caramel fur, just barely breathing out the word "perfect".

The bunny leaned her forehead against Joseph's in response to the love and tenderness of his words. "Even in the middle of losing your virginity, you just can't stop being noble, can you?"

"Hey, I may be a monster and a man-whore, but I am still a gentleman."

"You are  _not_ a monster," the bunny assured him, suddenly serious as she cupped his russet face in her paws. "Or a man-whore. You're my  _lover_ , okay? Like I said, this is about  _us,_ not me."

"If you say so," the fox replied, kissing her again in order to distract her as he slowly removed his paw from her sex. The action still elicited a moan from Jamie, but she kissed him feverishly nonetheless, not noticing him wiping his sticky-furred paw on the comforter beneath him. "How'd I do?" he asked once she had pulled away from him.

Jamie gave her boyfriend a quizzical look. "Were my squeaks and shrieks of pleasure not enough of an indication, or would you like me to write you an explanatory essay?"

"Just making sure," the fox told her. He lifted his paw to Jamie's face, where she grabbed it and kissed it tenderly, inhaling the combination of their scents rolling off of it. "I just want to make everything perfect for you."

Jamie felt both her heart and her womanhood throb at the sweet purity of Joseph's remark. "That  _was_  perfect," she assured him, her eyes locking on his. "But it was far from everything," the bunny finished, her eyebrows rising cunningly.

"I like the sound of that," Joseph said with a smirk. "So, what next?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you," replied Jamie. She pressed her nose to his and began to undo the buttons of his pale green dress shirt, whispering to him tenderly. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"The thing is," the fox said, feeling a draft on his stomach as Jamie undid the last button of his shirt, parting it to reveal the orange-and-white fur of his abdomen, "I'm finding that I quite enjoy scratching  _your_  back. Plus…girls are rather more  _versatile_ than guys when it comes to, shall we say, multiple arrivals."

"Baby," the bunny said as she slipped the shirt off of Joseph's shoulders, her breath momentarily catching in her throat as she saw his beautiful bare chest for the first time, "you just made me scream with five minutes and one finger. I think we can dispense with the euphemisms."

A sheepish expression crossed the fox's face. "You can…have multiple orgasms, right?" he asked her nervously. "Without much of a cooldown period? 'Cause guys usually need about half an hour before we can go—or, rather, come again."

"That is correct," Jamie told him, feeling herself getting excited again. He really was focused entirely on her. She ran her paws through the almost unnaturally soft fur of his chest, feeling herself shudder at his warmth. "What did you have in mind?"

A devilish grin split Joseph's face as he stood up from the bedside, his bulge momentarily throbbing as it brushed against Jamie's naked body. He hoped and prayed that this wouldn't put him over the edge—he couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing happening tonight than him finishing before he even got his pants off.

The fox placed his paws on the bunny's shoulders and turned her around so that they had switched positions. "Lay down," he told her gently. She immediately complied, her caramel form resting softly against his black-and-gold comforter, her limbs tense with anticipation. Joseph grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her towards him so that her legs were hanging off the bed, her arms and ears splayed out comically around her. An excited smile split her face like the sun breaking through the clouds.

"Are you going to ravish me, Mr. Wilde?" Jamie asked playfully.

"No," the fox told her, an almost predatory grin on his lips. He knelt before her as if in worship and, placing his paws on her knees, opened her legs as she had done to him, finally seeing her dripping treasure in all its glory. "I'm going to  _devour_ you, Jamie Hopps."

Faster than lightning, Joseph shoved his muzzle in between Jamie's legs, and began to kiss her inner lips with predatory ferocity, her wetness soaking his fur, and the scent of her heat spurring him onward. A moment later, the tip of his tongue darted out from between his canines, digging into her pleasure spot and causing the bunny to moan in ecstasy once more.

"Oh, God," Jamie said as Joseph placed his paws on her inner thighs, pushing her legs up and back so he could get full coverage of her flower. She saw stars dance behind her eyes again as she felt Joseph's fangs gently graze her pubic area and up her butt. With Jamie's groin clasped firmly in his jaws, Joseph extended his tongue as far as it would go, licking her back and forth, up and down, in and  _o-o-o-out._ Shudders ran through her body again as the fox's tongue, rougher and stronger than she could have imagined, entered and exited her at cheetah-like speed. The rabbit involuntarily wrapped her legs around Joseph's bright orange head, pressing his muzzle even deeper into her. "Sweet cheese and crackers, Joey," Jamie squeaked out as the reynard began teasing her spot again. "How did you get so good at this?"

Joseph pulled back from Jamie's sex for a moment to take a breath and respond. "I just want to make you happy, Jamie," he said without looking up, and dove back into her even more energetically than before.

 _Son of a nutcracker,_ Jamie thought dimly as her boyfriend licked her within an inch of the edge.  _You foxes really are sly, aren't you?_ His admission that she was his only concern nearly tripled the speed at which Jamie arrived again, and, within minutes, she was once again screaming in agonized ecstasy as Joseph practically mauled her with his tongue, his forefinger rubbing against her clitoris again.

" _Oh…my…gaaAAAAAAAHHH!"_ she tried to curse in pleasure, but was cut off as the bright white light of her orgasm blinded her mind, allowing her to only emit a nearly feral shout of joy. Every one of her muscles tensed up again, pressing Joseph's face so deep into her sex that she was afraid he might suffocate. The bunny's limbs shook as though with hypothermia, and, even as the ecstasy roared through every cell of her being like a hurricane, she felt an even deeper and more primal need rise up inside her. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was how much she loved the boy who was currently causing tears of happiness to flow from her sky-blue eyes, but Jamie knew in the instant that she climaxed that, no matter how good Joseph was with his fingers and his tongue, it wouldn't be enough. It couldn't be. She wanted Joseph Wilde with a furious longing she hadn't known she was even capable of. She needed him desperately, every inch, every ounce of the fox, all of him, body and soul, mind and heart. Jamie realized that the only thing she wanted in this world, the only thing she ever would want, was everything that was Joseph, and knew that she would give herself completely to him in return.

"Joseph," the bunny gasped out as she unwrapped her legs from around the fox's neck. Before lifting his eyes to hers, Joseph feverishly wiped his face on the edge of the comforter hanging over the bed, not sure that Jamie would be turned on by the taste of her own juices.

"Joseph," Jamie said again.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes, seeing that her pupils were dilated, her caramel fur soaked with sweat, just as his was. "What is it, sweetie?" he asked her. "Are you okay?"

The bunny feverishly nodded, but her eyes looked concerned. "It's not enough," Jamie squeaked out. "Baby, you're so good, but it's not enough. I need you, Joseph." She sprung into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around Joseph's waist and pulling him towards her. She grabbed two fistfuls of fur on the back of his neck and slammed her lips into his, feeling one of his canines split her lip from the force with which she kissed him. She opened his mouth with her own, her lungs filling with his hot breath like the purest oxygen. "Baby, I need you inside me," she moaned against him.

"Okay," the fox replied, swiftly kissing her back before backing away from her slightly, his paws descending to the belt buckle at his waist. The prospect of finally, really, truly being with Jamie was so simultaneously exciting and terrifying that Joseph's paws, so sure and steady mere moments ago, were now fumbling stupidly at his pants, shaking so violently one would think he had a degenerative nerve disease.

"Here, let me," Jamie insisted feverishly, unable to wait for her fox's paws to steady. She hopped off the bed and got down on her knees in front of him, undoing his belt, button, and fly in a blur of caramel paws. Joseph felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest as Jamie met his eyes, her paws pulling his pants down from his waist, but leaving his red-and-black plaid boxers on. There was a moment of pain at the base of his spine as his tail became momentarily caught in the hole of his khakis, but it was completely drowned out by the thoughts racing through the fox's mind.

 _Oh, God,_ he thought.  _This is really happening…she's gonna see me…all of me…_  An arrow of fear flew through Joseph's chest as he considered how his girlfriend might react to seeing him completely naked—and harder than he had ever been in his life. He wasn't sure what the average size was for foxes of his age, but he knew that he had been considerably below average as a human.  _What if she's disappointed?_ he thought nervously as he hurriedly stepped out of his khakis and kicked them aside.  _What if I'm too small? Oh, God, what if I'm too_ big _? She's half my size, what if I hurt her—_

Joseph's self-deprecating thoughts flew out of his head like canaries out a window as Jamie, suddenly slow and cautious, grabbed the waistband of his boxers and began to tug them down towards his ankles. Now free of the confinement of his pants, Joseph could feel that he had completely emerged from his sheath, knot and all. His boxers held him upright so that his tip was pointing to the ceiling.

Jamie could feel the air around her boyfriend's groin warm from the heat of him, and saw a small wet spot that she guessed was pre-cum on the front of his boxers. Before she began to strip him completely, Jamie buried her face in Joseph's groin, right at the juncture of knot and scrotum, and sucked in a breath full of the reynard's musty, sex-crazed scent. She felt him throb against the top of her head, and she herself throbbed in response.

"Don't tease me too much, okay, baby?" Joseph said to her. "I—I don't know how long I'll last—"

"It doesn't matter," the bunny assured him, slowly tugging his boxers down from back to front. "You've already made me the happiest girl in the world tonight, Joey. Even if you're only inside me for half a minute, that's all I need. I want to make you happy." The fox felt himself throb again as his tail was freed from his boxers, and Jamie's paws clasped his orange-furred buttocks. "I love you, Joseph," she said, her eyes not leaving his.

"I love you more, Jamie," Joseph said to her again. Then, with one swift yank, Jamie tore his boxers from his hips to his ankles, momentarily dragging his manhood down with them, the hem catching on his throbbing head. Once his shorts had descended past his length, he snapped back up like a springboard, and the bunny had to actually flinch backwards in order to avoid being hit in the face.

For several seconds, the bunny could only stare in shock at Joseph's penis. She had known it would be big—he was a larger mammal, after all—but… _sweet fuck_.

"Holy…" Jamie muttered, feeling herself pulse wetly at the sight of the fox's naked body. "I…I mean… _damn,_ Joey." The bulb at the base of Joseph's penis, where his knot would form at climax, was about half as thick as her wrist. His bright red shaft, pointed straight outward and parallel with the floor, began just past the knot. It widened ever so slightly in the middle, then tapered like a candle towards the tip, the head sloping gently downward so as to provide smoother entry into his mate. From sheath to tip, Joseph was almost the same length as Jamie's forearm, and his manhood had the gentlest u-curve to it, his body clearly more than ready to begin rutting.

"You're not...disappointed?" the fox asked her nervously.

The bunny's eyes widened in shock at the statement. "' _Disappointed'?_ " she repeated incredulously. "Joey,  _no!_ Of course I'm not disappointed! It's...you're..." The rabbit actually struggled to find the right words to express her awe as she cautiously raised her caramel paw and placed it on him, pulsing again as she felt the heat of his blood pouring through the sensitive skin. He throbbed as soon as she touched him, and Joseph let out a moan of pleasure as she raised her other paw to him, beginning to slowly stroke him back and forth. "Joseph...you're perfect," she said at last.

The reynard did his best to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked down into his lover's sky-blue eyes. "R-r-really?" he said shakily, still self-conscious despite everything they'd been through. "You think I'm...perfect?"

"I know you are, baby," the bunny purred, her voice filled with love and affection. Then, without further ado, she placed her lips on Joseph's tip, tasting his musky sweat, and gently took him into her mouth until he tickled the back of her throat. A guttural moan seeped from Joseph's lips at the sensation of Jamie's mouth on his cock, her tongue touching him in every place she could reach. He instinctively placed his paws on the back of his lover's head, and the two began to throb in unison, their very heartbeats aligned in love as Jamie wrapped her tongue around Joseph, her rabbit teeth just barely grazing him as she continued to stroke him back and forth.

" _Stop,_ " the fox begged suddenly, his voice almost humorously high-pitched. "Oh, god, baby, it feels so good, but you've gotta stop, or I'm gonna—" His sentence ended with another groan of pleasure as Jamie's lips slipped past his head once more, giving him one final lick before getting to her feet.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around Joseph's waist and kissing him passionately, his cock pressed between their furry bellies. "Okay, I'm ready, come on." She grabbed his paw and led him back over to his bed. She jumped up on top of it, sitting on the edge once again, her legs spread wide and waiting for her lover's embrace. "Take me, Joey," she said softly, her voice trembling with desire. "Take all of me and I'll take all of you."

The young reynard's only response was to rush forward and kiss Jamie feverishly, his heart pounding so hard he was sure he was a second away from death. He remained alive, however, and took the time to run his paws over every inch of Jamie's body he could find, lingering on what he had read were the most sensitive parts of a rabbit's anatomy. The fox placed his left paw behind her head, gently and lovingly tracing the curve of her spine with a single claw, causing the rabbit to shiver. He reached down and, more terrified than he had ever been in his life, grabbed his hot, pulsing length and guided himself towards Jamie's opening, stopping just as his tip met her inner lips. He locked his eyes on hers and whispered the words he could never stop himself from saying.

"I love you, Jamie," Joseph murmured to her with the truth of a thousand ages. Then, with one swift, fluid motion, he slid himself inside her.

At the moment of entry, both mammals let out sounds of inestimable pleasure: Jamie released a tiny squeak from the back of her throat as Joseph filled her to the point where she thought he had pierced her stomach, while Joseph released a guttural moan from deep within his chest. Jamie's hot, wet, and unbelievably tight walls gripped him like a vice, but she was so wet that he had no problem sliding himself in and out of her at will. The warmth of her around him flooded his veins with dopamine, causing his brain to feel like it was full of static. For both of them, this was, beyond a doubt, the single greatest sensation either of them had ever felt.

" _Ah,"_ Jamie moaned ecstatically as Joseph's hips began to fall into a slow and steady rhythm against her thighs. She could feel his length throbbing and pulsing inside her, and clenched herself tightly around him, hearing a squeak of pleasure tear itself from the fox's lips. The combination of the sound and the steady rolling of Joseph's hips caused shuddering waves of pleasure to shake her body. "Oh—oh, my  _God,_ " she moaned, lifting her arms and wrapping her paws tightly around Joseph's neck. "Joseph, you-you're so big…you're so  _goo-oo-ood…_ "

Joseph let out another groan as he thrusted into her again, a little harder this time, and felt his furry scrotum slap against Jamie's butt cheeks. " _Jamie_ ," the fox moaned weakly as he buried his muzzle in the crook of her neck, his rhythm beginning to accelerate. "Oh, d-d-dear  _god,_ you're amazing…" He wrapped his strong orange arms around the rabbit, hugging her close to himself and pressing her face into his snow-white chest. He felt Jamie kiss his pectoral muscle, just above his pounding heart, and heard a purring sound begin to escape her teeth.

Spurred on by the knowledge that she was somehow enjoying this almost as much as he was, he slowed his pace down, but began to pull himself almost completely out of her with each jolt of his body, leaving only the tip in, wriggling it around with every few thrusts. The sensation of her walls gripping his head, as though they were completely unwilling to release him, made his shoulders shake in the ecstasy of love. Although he had slowed his rhythm, Joseph was now almost viciously slamming himself into Jamie's wetness with every stroke, the feeling of his orange-furred balls slapping against her rear making his eyes roll back into his head. There was a loud, wet  _clap_ with every thrust, accompanied by a squeak or moan from the bunny in his arms.

" _Jo-o-o-o-o-eyyyy,_ " moaned the rabbit, every stroke of the fox inside her sending new and previously undreamt-of waves of pleasure through her body. She buried her nose in his chest, breathing in his scent again as she tugged on his shoulders, pulling Joseph down on top of her. The bunny raised her chin and dragged it several times down the fox's cheek, and, almost without thinking, whispered a new command into his ear.

" _Mount me_ ," the rabbit begged, her voice choked with love and lust alike.

"What?" Joseph asked in confusion, raising his head to look her in the eyes while continuing his thrusts.

"Turn me over," Jamie told him, her brain so frantic with pleasure that she was unable to form sentences more than a few words long. "All fours. Take me…from behind. Like…nature intended." She snaked her paws around his chest and up his back, her nails digging urgently into the muscles of his shoulders. " _Fuck me like a wild fox, Joseph,_ " she said, her voice little more than a primal growl.

"Yes, ma'am," Joseph moaned, deftly taking hold of her buttocks and lifting her fully onto his bed. The bunny momentarily released her vice grip on his throbbing cock so that she could assume the mating position, her face towards the headboard, her knees and forepaws on the mattress, and her ass and dripping pussy pointing in Joseph's direction. She spread her knees a little wider beneath her so as to grant her fox easier entry—and so that he could get maximum coverage as his thighs clapped against hers.

Joseph shuffled towards Jamie's prone caramel form on his knees, arching his body over hers and placing his paws on either side of her. He brought his hips forward and lightly rubbed the tip of his penis over Jamie's folds, feeling her shudder beneath him at the touch. "I love you, Jamie," he whispered again into her ear as his nose gently nuzzled the crook of her neck. Before she could respond to him, he straightened his back, placed his paws on Jamie's soft, tender hips, and pressed his tip against her tight lips. With precision and care, the throbbing fox slowly inserted himself into his lover, the grip of her burning folds tearing a guttural groan from his lips.

"Ohhh, yes," Jamie moaned beneath him as his slow, deliberate thrusts sent shockwaves of ecstasy rippling through her body. "Oh, Joey,  _yeeeesssss…_ "

"Is that good, baby? You like that?"

"I love it," the bunny responded feverishly. "I love  _you_ …but…"

"What?" Joseph asked, ceasing his thrusts for fear that he was hurting her. "What is it? Did—did I do something wrong?"

"God, no. I just…" She craned her neck to look back at him, her heavenly eyes filled with a mixture of pure love and wild desire. "Could you go faster, please? And…harder?"

"Jamie," said Joseph, concern in his voice. "You know I want to make this good for you, but…I'm afraid I'll hurt you—"

"You won't," the rabbit responded, her voice changing from deep and lusty to light and loving. "Joseph…you could never hurt me." She locked her eyes on his, and in that moment she felt herself connect to her fox in a way a thousand times deeper than their bodies could ever take them. "I just feel you."

At his girlfriend's heartfelt words, Joseph felt his heart surge with a love for her that he hadn't known he was capable of. She trusted him, trusted completely, with everything she was, everything she had. And suddenly, for what felt like the first time, Joseph finally understood: she loved him. She really, truly, absolutely, unconditionally loved him and trusted him…just like he did her.

Stifling a sob and blinking tears from his amber eyes, Joseph gently went down on all fours again, planting tender kisses up Jamie's spine until he reached her neck, where he dipped to the right and softly kissed her on the cheek. "I am yours," he proclaimed, putting everything he had into the words, "all that I am, all that I have, all that I was, all that I ever will be…is yours, Jamie."

"Then give it to me."

And so he did.

Laying his chin against Jamie's caramel shoulder, Joseph braced his forearms on the bed as he pulled his shaft out of Jamie until only the tip remained. Then, allowing his natural instincts to override everything but his love, the fox began to furiously slam his hips against Jamie's, repeatedly ramming himself into her up to his swollen knot. The feeling of his furry orange scrotum clapping wetly against his lover's clitoris caused a wave of primal pleasure to roar through Joseph's body.

" _Uuuuuuuhhhnnnnnggggghhhhh,_ " the rabbit beneath him moaned. Every thrust of Joseph's massive, throbbing cock filled her body and made ecstasy roar through her like cracks of thunder. " _Oh, baby, yes, just like that, aaaahhhh…"_

Joseph felt his lips pull back from his teeth in a snarl, his canines gently nipping at Jamie's neck in vulpine love-bites as a predatory growl tore itself from the depths of his being. "God  _damn it_ , Jamie," he growled, finally giving in to the animal pleasure of mounting his mate. He had been trying to focus on her pleasure and her pleasure alone, but the things she was making him feel with her tight, wet pussy, squeaky moans, and the warmth of her body underneath him drove almost all rational thought from his mind. He gave in to the darker side of himself, allowing himself to take pleasure in Jamie's beautiful, perfect, tiny body—and holy  _fuck_ did it feel good. "Y-y-you're s-so f-fucking g-goo—AAH!"

The fox's words were cut short as a savage bark tore itself from his throat. As he continued his savage thrusts, more and more yips and barks emanated from his lips, and the sounds seemed to spur Jamie ever closer to orgasm. She gripped the bead spread like a life raft on the open sea of orgasmic pleasure, her nails digging into the comforter so tightly that she felt the fabric tear. The boy she loved—no, the  _man_  she loved, now—had already made her come twice tonight, both times within mere minutes, and she knew that this time would be no different. She was nearing the finish line at breakneck speed once more, every moan and shudder of the fox on top of her bringing her closer. The heat of his massive length, still lubricated by her wetness, slammed into her repeatedly, turning her legs to jelly and making her limbs quake wildly. She could feel his hot, dangling testes clapping against her rear, now soaked by sweat and the fluid of her desire. On a whim, she reached down and beneath herself to where their bodies connected and grabbed Joseph's scrotum in her paw, gently but firmly massaging his testicles.

The sensation of Jamie's paw down there caused the fox to momentarily cease his thrusts, his hips seizing up in ecstasy as his bunny lovingly and tenderly squeezed him and massaged him, tightening around his manhood at the same time. Joseph could tell that he wasn't too far off from his own climax, feeling his love for the bunny beneath him beginning to move upward through his body, filling his length, sending further waves of pleasure to his brain. He was on the verge of pouring himself out into Jamie, body and soul, but knew that he couldn't be the first one to arrive, not when they were together like this. And so, the fox kept his thrusts strong and fast, but did his best to maintain control of himself.

" _Gah!_ " Jamie cried out as Joseph's slow but powerful strokes turned her insides to liquid. He was beginning to pant heavily, his hot breath blowing across her face like a summer wind, and his moans, grunts, yips, and barks were becoming more and more frequent. She knew that she was mere moments away from arrival, but was unaware that Joseph was almost as close as she was. As the white light began to dance behind her eyes once again, she remembered that she had wanted to make this part last, had wanted to draw it out, really make it a night to remember rather than an hour. Ultimately, that was in Joseph's control, but, as he continued to fill her up with his own body, Jamie could tell that this next climax was going to be the greatest one yet—and it would also probably be her last huzzah for the night, as she was going to be too exhausted to do much more besides lay there after Joseph was finished with her. And so, as her mind began to get foggy with the rush of her oncoming orgasm, she simply thought,  _screw it._

"Joey," the bunny moaned, her voice catching through her panting breaths, "Just…just a little bit faster, baby. I'm almost there, I need you to make me co—" Jamie's words were cut off as her boyfriend feverishly drew his hot, wet tongue across her face and slammed his lips against hers, his hips quickening their pace. When their lips parted, the bunny buried her face in the mattress, dug her nails into the blanket, and began to scream in utter and absolute ecstasy each time her lover thrusted into her. The only coherent word she managed to choke out through the pleasure was Joseph's name, and, a few moments later, her brain and body exploded into a blinding incandescent light as her fox rushed her across the finish line, and Jamie could swear that, in that moment, her soul left her body and fused with Joseph's, making the two of them truly and absolutely one. Through the roar of her own pleasure, Jamie just barely heard a noise emanating from Joseph's muzzle, the same sound, repeated over and over and over again, said with such emotion she almost thought that he was crying.

" _Jamie,_ " the fox groaned as she clenched tightly around him. " _Jamie. Jamie. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie Jamie Jamie JamiejamiejamiejamiejamiejamiejaMIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

The rabbit's body shook and jerked beneath him as her pleasure reached its highest peak. The ferocity of Jamie's orgasm caused every single muscle in her entire body to contract violently at once, including the ones currently gripping Joseph like a vice. He continued calling out her name as he felt his love rushing towards the exit, and, in the space of a second, his soul broke free of his body, becoming one with Jamie's, a blinding light consuming the both of them as Joseph reached his moment of pure and indescribable happiness.

A series of high-pitched screams (which he would later come to realize were the mating calls of his kind that evolution had not been able to suppress), mixed with his lover's name, tore themselves from Joseph's chest as his love exploded into her, filling her like an overflowing cup. He somehow had the presence of mind to continue his thrusts even as he pumped and poured himself out to her, his limbs twitching wildly like those of a dying spider. She held him even tighter, drawing every ounce, every drop of him out of himself and into her as, by virtue of their connected bodies and inseparably entwined souls, Joseph Wilde and Jamie Hopps became something totally different together than they had ever been apart—no longer two, but one flesh, one mind, one heart, one soul.

It was then that Joseph knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he had finally found the piece of himself that had been missing all his life, the one thing in this or any universe that completed him, made him whole. She was his everything-his friend, his girlfriend, his lover, and, finally...his mate.

After their cries had subsided and Joseph had emptied himself completely into his lover, the fox hung his head in the aftermath of their ecstasy, gently brushing his lips against Jamie's. His mind a haze of heavenly ecstasy, Joseph thrust himself into her one last time, burying himself completely in his bunny. His mind was still such a haze of pleasure and absolute peace that he didn't even notice the small, wet  _pop_ as his bulb slid past the bunny's lips, the very last piece of him becoming really and truly hers.

Jamie felt the last of Joseph's hot, wet seed spurt deep into her body, and it proved to be more than she could take. The fox's semen rushed back over his throbbing, twitching shaft and dribbled out of Jamie's opening, a mixture of the two of them trickling down her thighs and staining the comforter. "I love you," Joseph murmured softly once again, his chest heaving against her back. "I love you, I love you, _I love you_."

Jamie lifted her paw and laid it against Joseph's cheek. "I love you, too," she said, and the light that shone in her fox's amber eyes at her words was almost as good as any pleasure his body had given her—almost.

As she lifted her head to kiss her fox once again, Jamie let out a pained cry. "Ah!" she exclaimed, a sudden pain shooting through her vagina. It felt as though someone had placed a tiny pebble inside her and it had suddenly grown into a rock the size of a golf ball. "Uh, maybe you should, you know—"

"Yeah, let me just— _gah!_ " Joseph attempted to remove himself from between Jamie's folds, but was met with a throb of pain going through the base of his manhood. Jamie exclaimed again at the same moment. As he pondered on why he suddenly felt so swollen and was unable to extricate himself from Jamie's tender embrace, he suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had with Nick in the kitchen, the morning after he had first spent the night at Jamie's.

" _There are some slight variations between different types of species," Nick explained. "For canids—you know, wolves, foxes, coyotes, and the like—there is one thing in particular we need to be aware of before…you know."_

" _And that is?"_

_A small but devious smirk curled Nick's lip. "Have you ever heard of knotting?" he questioned._

"Oh, crap," Joseph muttered, hanging his head as he remembered his adoptive father's explanation.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, concerned for him. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"It's this," the fox said, indicating their predicament. "My knot."

A quizzical look crossed Jamie's face. "Your what?" she asked.

"My knot," Joseph repeated, feeling himself redden. Why on earth was explaining it more awkward than having it actually happen? "I knotted in you, Jamie. Nick, uh, told me about it. It's a canid thing, a kind of…evolutionary insurance policy."

"For what?" the bunny asked, her breath beginning to slow again.

A sheepish expression crossed the fox's face. "For ensuring insemination," he explained awkwardly. "After a canine or a vulpine mates and—you know, climaxes, like I just did—"

"You certainly did," the bunny said with a smirk ill-befitting the seriousness of the situation. "So much so I think you might have to buy a new blanket."

"Jamie, this is  _serious,_ " he scolded her lightly. "After we come, we—we knot. We kind of—well, we swell up, and…we get…stuck."

"'Stuck'?" Jamie repeated incredulously, her sky-blue eyes flitting down to the place where their bodies were joined. "You're telling me we're  _stuck_ like this?"

"Not permanently!" the reynard assured her. "Just, for like, maybe 20 minutes, half an hour at most."

"Oh," Jamie said, her worry fleeing as soon as it had come. "Well…I can certainly think of worse positions to be stuck in."

"Yeah," Joseph replied with a nervous smirk. "I'm not—it's not hurting you, is it?"

"Oh, no, not at all," the bunny said. "I mean, you're in there pretty tight, but…" She bit her lip suddenly, a slightly embarrassed expression crossing her face.

"But what?" the fox asked her, worried again.

"I kind of like it," she replied with a sheepish grin. "It's…kind of kinky."

Joseph let out a bark of laughter and then kissed his girlfriend passionately, and immediately took her into his arms as he flipped onto his back, the bunny landing on top of him with a surprised yelp. "You," he said when their lips finally separated, his voice suddenly vulnerable, "are absolutely, utterly, and completely perfect, Jamie Hopps. I love you more than anything in this or any universe, and I promise you that I will love you until the day that I die."

Jamie's heart swelled at Joseph's words, her eyes beginning to tear up as she craned her neck to look up into his. "Until the day you die?" she questioned with a smile. "That sounds suspiciously like 'until death do us part'. Are you trying to ask me something, Mr. Wilde?"

"I will if you want me to," the fox said playfully, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Jamie's neck.

"How about we wait to tie the knot for a bit, huh? At least until we can untie  _this_ one."

The fox laughed. "I can deal with that," Joseph said, a perfectly content smile on his face as he lay beneath his first and only lover, the girl he knew for a fact that one day he would marry. "So, my love," he crooned softly and tenderly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "once we get this knot untied…what would you like me to do?" He flicked his eyebrows up suggestively, but his big amber eyes were full of only love and sincerity. "From now on, Jamie Hopps, I am totally and completely yours."

The rabbit smiled sweetly at him, and realized that, if and when Joseph Wilde proposed to her, the only answer she'd have would be "yes". She clasped his paws with hers where they lay on her chest, her eyes of heavenly blue meeting his of earthly amber. She gave him a tiny little squeeze around his knot, and the gasp he drew in was more than enough to banish any discomfort the action brought her. "I love you, Joseph Wilde," she told him tenderly. "From this day until my last day…I am yours, and you are mine."

Joseph's eyes widened slightly, and Jamie could see the purest love in the world shining out at her from behind them. "Always?" he asked her, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Jamie placed a caramel paw on Joseph's russet cheek, hoping with all her heart and soul, the heart and soul that now belonged to him, that he could hear how much she loved him in the single word she spoke.

" _Always._ "


End file.
